


Comfort & Confessions

by BekahLeigh



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahLeigh/pseuds/BekahLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug shows up on Tom's doorstep, reeling after his latest fight with Dorothy. How far will Tom go to comfort his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort & Confessions

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the 21 Jumpstreet DVD collection and a sweet vintage pinup of Peter Deluise shirtless and sweaty. Please don't sue me.

Please review! This is my first fic and I really need some constructive criticism. Thanks.

...

Tom slid onto the soft leather of his worn sofa. He ran a hand through his still damp hair, feeling the tension drain from his body for what felt like the first time in days. It had been a very long week and he wanted nothing more than to crack open a cold beer and indulge in some mind numbing television. He had just begun flipping through the channels when he heard the knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he muttered as he rose from his seat, slipping on a t-shirt over his boxers as he made his way to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a visibly upset Doug Penhall.

"Hey, Tommy." Doug said as he looked down at the smaller man before him. "You busy?"

Tom glanced longingly back at the unopened six pack and the corner of the couch that seemed to be calling his name. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. They would just have to wait.

"Nope, not really." he sighed in defeat. "Come on in."

Doug slid past Tom as he entered the apartment, shedding his trench coat and tossing it over the back of the sofa as he dropped onto the spot previously occupied by Tom.

"She threw me out." Doug said dejectedly as he reached for a beer. "Again."

Tom sat down in the armchair across from his partner. He tried to hide his chuckle as he recalled just how many times he had heard those exact words cross Doug's lips.

"What happened this time?" Tom questioned.

Doug slammed the empty can down on the coffee table, having downed the drink in three gulps. He shrugged his shoulders, looking completely clueless. " I honestly don't know." he admitted, looking down at his just popped second can as if it contained the answer. " I was barely in the door and she was on me, screaming about wet towels and Count Chocula and who knows what else."

Tom listened as Doug recapped his and Dorothy's latest blow up. He had heard it all before. He had lost track of how many times Doug had shown up on his doorstep, distraught, seeking refuge from Dorothy's latest rant. And Tom always obliged the older man, supporting him in whatever way he could, be it a meal, a place to crash or just a friendly ear. But in the end, Doug always gave in. He would concede to whatever demand Dorothy made and things would go back to normal for a while. I was obvious to Tom just how much his best friend had tried to change for her. It showed in everything from his wardrobe to the way he spoke. But inevitably, Doug would let just a little too much of his true self shine through, which always seemed to lead to another late night knock on the door.

Doug appeared to have calmed down a bit, having spent the last ten minutes rehashing the nights earlier events.

"Feel better?" Tom asked as he moved across the room to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, a little bit." Doug replied. " Thanks for listening. You are a good friend, do you know that?"

"Hey, you'd do the same for me." Tom stated.

"You know it buddy." Doug replied warmly.

Tom gave his partner's shoulder one last pat as he turned to head into the kitchen. He was happy to see the old Doug beginning to emerge. It may have had something to do with the three beers he had downed during the course of his rant, but Tom could see that his partner was starting to unwind. He smiled to himself as he began fumbling through a drawer, searching for his stash of take out menus.

"You hungry?" he called over his shoulder to the man currently stretched across his sofa.

"Always." Doug replied, perking up a bit at the prospect of food. "Whatcha have in mind?"

"I was thinking Chinese food." he answered, flipping through the stack of menus.

"Sounds good to me." Doug said as he peeked his head around the corner. "You mind if I grab a quick shower first? I kinda stink."

Tom laughed and smiled at his partner. "Well, now that you mention it, you really do. Go ahead. You need anything?"

"No, I think I remember where everything is. Thanks though." he called over his shoulder as he strode into the bathroom.

Tom called in their order and resumed his spot on the couch. He shook his head, chuckling lightly to himself. So much for his quiet night alone. But he couldn't really complain. He always enjoyed his partners company. He could hear the shower start to run and he laid his head back on the cushion, listening to the sound of water raining down on tile. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the sound began to relax him. It wasn't long before he lost the battle and drifted into a light sleep.

Doug stepped out of the bathroom after awhile, feeling completely refreshed. It was amazing what a good shower could do for your mood. He glanced around the room, looking for Tom. He smiled to himself when he spotted the smaller man curled up in the corner of the sofa, snoring softly. He approached him, reaching down to shake his shoulder lightly.

"Hey Tommy." he said softly. "Wakey, wakey."

Tom opened his eyes, sleepily gazing at the man before him. His eyes widened as he realized that his partner was standing there covered only by a short blue bath towel, his muscular chest still wet and his usually unruly hair slicked back, clinging to his neck in damp curls. He gulped as he averted his eyes, mentally admitting to himself that this was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He tried not to stutter as he spoke. "Sorry man, I must have dozed off there for a minute."

"No problem buddy." Doug replied, smiling at his partner. " Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of sweats or something, would ya? I didn't really have a chance to grab any clothes before Dorothy gave me the boot."

"Um, yeah, there should be something in my top drawer that would fit you. Help yourself." Tom said as he gestured to his bedroom, trying to avoid glancing back at Doug.

"Thanks Tommy." Doug said, entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Tom bolted up in his seat as soon as the coast was clear. He needed to regain his composure after the sight he had just seen. It was something he had fantasized about countless times, but the realization of seeing Doug there, in the flesh, so close, was almost more than he could bear. He had had feelings for Doug for as long as he could remember, but he was all too aware that it would never be more that a fantasy. He knew that if he ever revealed his feelings, it would be the end of the greatest friendship he had ever known.

Doug emerged from the bedroom a moment later, clad in a pair of Tom's boxers and a gray t-shirt. The whole outfit was a little tight considering that he easily outweighed Tom by fifty pounds, but it was a vast improvement over the towel. Tom glanced nervously at him, wondering if his partner had noticed his reaction to his previous state of undress. Luckily, Doug seemed oblivious as he smiled at Tom and plopped down on the couch next to him. Tom's breath hitched when Doug slapped a large hand down on his slender thigh.

"Thanks again man." Doug said, gesturing his current coverings. "I couldn't very well have walked around here in the buff, huh?"

Tom just smiled reassuringly at Doug, trying not to let him see the lust that was building behind his brown eyes at the feeling of the larger man's hand, warm and soft against his exposed skin. Luckily, Tom was rescued by a swift knock on the door. "That must be the food." he proclaimed as he sprang from the sofa and made his way to the door.

"Great, I'm starved." Doug replied as he rose from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tom paid the delivery man and followed his partner into the kitchen. Doug had set the table and was currently rummaging around in the fridge, searching for another six pack. He located a few loose cans and placed them on the table, dropping into the seat across from Tom. The next half hour passed pleasantly, the two men eating, drinking and discussing the details of their latest cases. Tom had managed to push his feelings aside, and was currently just enjoying sharing a meal with his best friend.

With full stomachs and slight buzzes, the two men cleaned up their mess and sluggishly made their way back to their respective corners of the sofa, playfully arguing over possession of the remote control. They finally agreed on an old western movie and began to relax. They sat that way for awhile, neither paying much attention to the images on the screen. Tom was still attempting to forget the sight of his partner half naked and Doug appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

"This is nice." Doug spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

Tom, startled by the sudden sound, glanced over at his partner."Whatcha mean?" he asked curiously.

"Just this, ya know?" he said, gesturing around the room. "Dinner, TV, everything. It's just comfortable."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tom agreed thoughtfully, fully sitting up in his seat to give him his full attention. He saw the smile fading from Doug's face, sensing that he needed to talk. "You okay man?" he asked.

Doug ran his hand through his hair before placing his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was just thinking that it would be nice to spend a night like this at home. I can't remember ever spending a comfortable evening at home with Dorothy. Something will usually set her off and I either end up hiding in the garage all night, or coming over here. I just don't get it. I do everything she asks, and somehow it is just never good enough."

Tom's heart sank at the sound of Doug's pain.

"Doug, has it ever occurred to you that the two of you just aren't meant to be?" Tom asked gently.

"No, that had never crossed my mind." Doug muttered sarcastically.

"Then why do you do it, why do you keep going back? If it doesn't feel right, chances are it's not."

" I don't really know anymore. When she first came back, I was happy. I hated to admit it, but I was. She was the one that got away, my one big failure. She came back and it was like I had been given a second chance. A chance to make up for all the mistakes I had made, all the ways I had failed her before. I told myself that I couldn't let that happen again, that I would do whatever I had to do to keep her, to make her happy.

" But are you happy?" Tom questioned.

Doug paused, thinking about the question before he answered it. "Not really. But I can't just give up. I know that I can make it work, I just have to try harder. I have to stop being such a disappointment to her."

Tom looked at Doug, head swimming with all the things he wanted to tell the older man. That he shouldn't have to try so hard, that he was perfect the way he was. That if Dorothy couldn't see that, then she didn't deserve him. But he could not make the words come out. He sat there, feeling powerless as he saw a single tear escape Doug's eye and slide down his cheek. He slid over and reached out tentatively to wrap the larger man in a hug. He felt him stiffen, before relaxing under the embrace. They held each other for a moment, strangely at ease in each others arms. Before he could stop himself, he brushed his lips to Doug's ear. "You've never disappointed me." he whispered. "You never could."

Doug slowly pulled back, startled by the sudden statement. "Do you mean that Tommy?" he asked.

"Yes." he admitted finally, after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You've been my best friend for three years and I honestly can't think of one thing that I would change about you. And it kills me to see you change for her. She doesn't see you the way I see you. She can't give you what you need."

"And what do I need Tommy?" Doug asked, gazing intently at his best friend.

Tom paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. He had already said too much, gotten too close. He was one step away from making what could be the biggest mistake of his life. But he couldn't bring himself to think of that. All he could see was this man, his best friend, in pain. Needing comfort, comfort only he could give. He pushed his doubts to the back of his mind and turned back to the man before him.

"This."

Tom slid his hand up to the back of Doug's neck, and slowly pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. He allowed his mouth to linger there for a moment before pulling back to peer shyly at his partner. He scanned his face, searching for any flicker of reaction, but his expression was strangely blank. Tom began to realize what he had done, and quickly released the larger man, sliding back in his seat. He could think of nothing to say, as he continued to watch the older man, waiting for something, anything. He began to tremble as he saw Doug's eyes move to meet his own, heat building behind the hazel orbs.

"He's going to kill me." Tom thought to himself, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the inevitable.

But he was unprepared as Doug grabbed him firmly by the arms, tugging him close. He began to open his mouth to speak, but he was silenced as Doug closed the distance between them, wrapping a muscular arm around his neck and pulling him closer. He opened his eyes to gaze up at his partner, the closeness of their bodies filling him with desire. Their lips met, slowly, carefully. He could feel Doug's hands begin to roam over his still trembling body, one creeping up to caress his cheek and the other slowly sliding down to grasp his hip. Their lips began to move together furiously, a passionate battle of teeth and tongue. The hot breath that passed between them seemed to engulf them both in the fire of the moment. Tom's gasp was muffled by the other man's mouth as Doug pushed him roughly back onto the couch, never separating as he covered the smaller body with his own. He allowed himself to relax under the pressure, sliding his hands under Doug's t-shirt to explore the smooth skin. He felt a powerful hand beginning to inch slowly from its place at his hip, towards his rapidly hardening cock. The realization of this seemed to startle him back into reality, as he quickly pulled his mouth away from Doug's. Doug raised himself slightly, placing his hands back on Tom's hips as he felt the younger man's sudden hesitation. Tom just lay there, breathing heavily, heart still pounding as he tried to grasp what had just happened. He searched his mind for the right words, looking into Doug's beautiful hazel eyes. He finally gathered the courage to break the silence.

"Doug, what are we doing?" Tom asked breathlessly, staring wide eyed at the man above him.

Doug brought his hand up to stroke Tom's cheek, lost in the deep pools of brown gazing back at him. "Well, we were kissing." he said, laughing lightly at the confused look on his partners face. " And now we're not."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I meant why are we kissing. Why did you kiss me back? I didn't think you were...I mean...you're not gay...are you?" Tom asked, struggling to regain his breath.

Doug just laughed. "I sure hope I am, or else that whole thing was pretty weird."

Tom stared back at Doug, completely in shock. Doug, big, muscular, messy, funny Doug. Gay? If he had not just had the other man's tongue down his throat he would never have believed it. But there were still so many questions he needed to ask. "What about Dorothy?" he asked finally.

Doug pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling Tom up behind him. He kept his hold on the other man's hand, and tried to find the right words to explain.

"Tom, I'm not gay, I'm bi. I've known that for most of my life, but I didn't act on it until I was eighteen, which is coincidentally when I was first dating Dorothy. Things were okay between us back then, we still fought but it was nothing like now. I thought I loved her. But I still had other needs, ya know? There was this party and I drank way too much, and long story short, Dorothy walked into a room to find me bent over a pool table under a guy named Chuck." He smiled a little to himself at the memory. "That was the first time Dorothy left me. When she came back, I told her that it was just a one-time thing, that I was drunk and that it didn't mean anything. But I think in the back of her mind she always knew the truth. I was ashamed of it back then. After she caught me, I promised myself that I would never let it happen again. I buried that part of myself so deep that I almost forgot it was there. But then I met you, and it all came flooding back. The whole first year we worked together, I wanted to tell you how I felt, to tell you how badly I wanted you. I had almost worked up the courage, when she came back. It sounds stupid, but I kind of took it as a sign. She brought back all the feelings of guilt and shame I had felt years ago. So I buried my feelings again, and started to change into the person she wanted me to be."

Doug held Tom's hands tighter. The younger man's face was hard to read, his expression a strange mixture of disbelief and adoration. Doug smiled warmly at his friend and continued his speech.

"But this, tonight, with you, made me realize something. I'm not that person. I'm rude, crude and messy. I hate to dress up, I can't stand sipping wine, or making small talk with the uptight people she calls friends. I like horrible movies, greasy food, and dirty jokes. Goddammit, I leave my towels on the floor, I like Count Chocula, and I think I'm in love with you."

Tom could feel the heat starting to rise in his cheeks. Was this a dream, had he fallen into an alternate universe, was he dead? Was this heaven? He sat there, stunned at Doug's sudden admission, still not quite grasping what had just happened between them. He could sense the warmth of Doug's hands on his own, the feeling of strong fingers intertwined with his own slender ones. He could still taste Doug on his swollen lips, a strange mixture of bitter beer and something almost spicy. He could see the man before him, hazel eyes full of passion, anticipation, and yes, love. It was something he had dreamed of for so long that he could not bring himself to believe it was real. But it was real, Doug was here, with him, telling him that he was in love with him.

"Doug, I...I love you too. I have for a long time. I just, I never imagined that you could possibly feel the same." Tom said, relief filling his body as he uttered the words he had kept inside for so long.

"But I do Tommy. I honestly never thought that you felt that way about me. If you hadn't kissed me tonight, I would probably still be hiding my feelings. But when you kissed me, I felt the love behind your lips. The love behind everything you do for me, the way you take care of me. It was like everything else faded away, like nothing else mattered but us, but you. It's you Tommy, it always has been. You're the one I want."

Tom could not control himself any longer. He launched himself onto the larger man, straddling his waist. He furiously planted hot kisses all along his neck and face, sliding his hands up to knot them into Doug's long brown hair. "I...want...you...so...badly." he exclaimed between kisses. Doug reacted strongly to the words, almost growling as he grabbed Tom firmly by the hips, pulling him tighter to his body. Tom groaned as Doug suddenly jerked his hips upwards, grinding himself against the growing bulge in his shorts. The feeling of Doug's now rock hard cock against his own sent him flying over the edge. Tom reached down to slide a hand under the waistband of Doug's boxers, quickly wrapping his slender fingers around the large member. Doug moaned loudly at the touch, throwing his head back in pleasure as he began to thrust into Tom's hand. They broke the contact momentarily, allowing Doug to remove the smaller man's t-shirt, revealing a lean, muscular chest. Doug was entranced by the sight, leaning forward to draw a hard brown nipple into his mouth. Tom moaned in delight at the sensation, tightening his grip on the larger man's cock, pumping harder as Doug's tongue continued to tease him mercilessly. He could feel Doug beginning to tense as he neared his climax. Reluctantly, Doug reached down to slow the other man's movements, not wanting their first experience together to end quite so soon. Tom made a small noise of protest as he felt Doug pulling away, but was quickly silenced by the feeling of Doug's mouth on his, tongue sliding between his lips to explore. Doug's hands moved down to grasp Tom's firm ass, lifting the smaller man almost effortlessly. He wrapped his legs securely around Doug's waist as he was lifted, never breaking their kiss as the stumbled into the bedroom. They fell softly back onto the bed, a passionate tangle of limbs. Doug's lips broke free as he began to slide down the smaller body beneath him. He glanced up at Tom, seeing the look of expectation spreading across his face. He took that as permission, as he began to place a trail of kisses down the younger man's abdomen. He slid his fingers into the band of Tom's shorts, slowly lowering them to expose his erect cock. Doug smiled at the beautiful sight of Tom's body, so smooth and hot and waiting for him. He brought a hand forward to gently stroke Tom's sac, as he placed his tongue against the base of his cock and slid it upward to the tip before drawing his lover's hardened member into his mouth. Tom cried out in ecstasy at the feeling, raising his hips, further encasing himself in the hot, wet orifice. Doug twisted his tongue around the head, increasing his speed as he sucked, lightly drawing his teeth along the moist flesh. Tom began to moan, grabbing hold of Doug's hair. He could feel the heat building in his body, needing release. With one final cry, he arched his back and spilled his seed into Doug's waiting mouth, the older man swallowing it hungrily. Tom collapsed back, dazed, lost in the afterglow. Doug moved to lay beside his partner, licking his lips, satisfied with the look of bliss currently on his beautiful face.

"How was that?" he asked as a look of consciousness started to return to Tom's face.

"That was… so fucking good." he panted, leaning up to gently kiss the older man, tasting himself on his lips. "Where did you…I mean…how did you…you're so good at that."

Doug laughed lightly, reaching to stroke Tom's cheek. "Well Tommy, I have been around the block a few times."

"Doug, I've never felt anything like that. I mean I've gotten head from girls before, but that was just so…incredible."

"Tommy?" Doug asked seriously. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

"I've never really been attracted to a man the way I am to you. I've had fantasies, but nothing physical." he admitted.

"Really?" Doug asked in awe. "So that means that you're a virgin?" He stared at Tom, a naughty grin beginning to spread over his lips.

"Yeah, I guess, why?" Tom asked.

"Because I'm gonna to have to do something about that." Doug stated, rising from the bed to stand in front of Tom. "Come here."

Tom rolled from his spot, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up to face Doug. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, gazing up at his lover.

"Take off my clothes." he commanded gently.

Tom did as he was told, sliding his hand's under the larger man's shirt. Doug raised his arms as he slid the soft cotton over his head. He dropped the shirt to the floor, moving his hands to his shorts. He tentatively slid his hands under the band, pulling the tight shorts down his wide hips. He broke his gaze from Doug's eyes to examine the body before him. As expected, Doug's chest was amazing. It was hard and muscular in all the right places, while somehow still maintaining a certain softness. He had a small patch of soft hair in the middle of his pecs, leading in a trail down his abdomen. Tom gulped as his eyes followed the trail down to reveal his hardened member. Doug's cock was built like the rest of him, large and thick. Tom looked up at Doug in awe, suddenly feeling very intimidated.

"Don't worry, I think you can handle it." Doug said, smiling a bit too smugly. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked seriously.

"I want you. I'm just a little nervous. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Never baby."

Doug placed his hands on Tom's shoulders and gently pushed him back on the bed. Tom wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, pulling him close. Doug kissed him softly, as his hands began to explore the smooth skin of the man beneath him. He moved his lips to Tom's jaw, sucking lightly on the sensitive spot below his ear. He rubbed a finger along Tom's lips, the younger man drawing it into his mouth greedily. Doug slowly withdrew the wet finger, sliding it down Tom's body until he reached his goal. Tom stiffened a little at the strange sensation.

Doug whispered sweetly, lightly massaging Tom's asshole. "Trust me baby."

Tom relaxed at the sound of his lover's voice. He could feel his arousal growing as Doug continued to rub his entrance. He moaned as Doug slowly slid the thick, moist finger into him. It was a strange sensation, slightly painful but somehow thrilling. Doug began to gently thrust the finger into the tight orifice, searching for the younger man's sweet spot. He finally located it, and gently flicked the hard nub. Tom cried out in ecstasy, sharply raising his hips to meet the touch. Doug smiled as he slowly slid in another finger, spreading them gently to stretch the opening. Tom continued to writhe beneath him, as he continued to tease the magic spot. When Doug was sure that Tom was prepared, he gently withdrew his fingers, drawing whimpers of protest. Doug quickly silenced him, kissing him passionately. He pulled back, gazing into Tom's beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tom answered breathlessly. "I need you now."

Doug repositioned himself, spreading Tom's legs and sliding a pillow beneath him to raise his hips. He guided his cock to Tom's entrance, slowly beginning to push himself into the slim body. He inched himself further into the hot, tight, hole, studying Tom's face for any signs of pain. When he saw no resistance, he thrust his hips forward carefully, fully penetrating his partner. Tom cried out, not in pain but in immense pleasure. Doug withdrew from the smaller man, reentering more forcefully, reaching the spot that made Tom scream out in bliss. Tom wrapped his legs tightly around Doug, heels digging into his muscular thighs. Doug increased his speed, grunting as he pumped his cock more powerfully, deeper and deeper into his lover's body. Tom was in heaven, overwhelmed by the fire that seemed to spreading through him. He wrapped his legs more tightly around Doug, pleading with him to go harder, faster. Doug reached down to grasp his lovers throbbing cock, jerking it in rhythm with his own quickened movements. Tom could feel himself being driven over the edge, every thrust pushing him closer. With one final push against the sensitive spot inside him, he was gone, falling, engulfed by the fire waiting below. He arched his back as he cried out in pleasure, coming in quick spurts on Doug's stomach. The sight of the smaller man's orgasm was enough to bring Doug to his own. With one last powerful movement, his cock twitched as he shot his seed deep into the hot, tight orifice. Doug withdrew, collapsing onto Tom's sweat slicked chest, wrapping his arms around the trembling body as he rolled them onto their sides. They lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of incredible act of love. When Doug began to come to, he opened his eyes to examine the beautiful man in his arms. He stroked Tom's cheek lightly, attempting to bring him back to consciousness.

"Was that good?" he asked after a moment.

"That was the most…incredible…thing I have ever felt." Tom replied, still struggling to regain his breath.

"I didn't hurt you though, did I?" Doug questioned, studying his partner carefully.

"Doug, do I look like a man in pain?" Tom replied sarcastically, a smile on his lips. "Why?" he asked.

Doug pulled Tom closer, kissing his forehead gently. "Because I've never done that before."

Tom pulled back, meeting his partners eyes. "What? But you said…I thought you…what do you mean?"

Doug smiled lightly. "I've been with men before, but I've never done that. I've never been inside another man, never taken control. I've never really wanted to before. But it's different with you. So, in a way, you're my first too"

Tom leaned forward to kiss his lover softly, heart filling with love. "Thank you Doug. Thank you being my first. My first and my only."

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Doug, more than you know."

Tom laid his head on Doug's broad chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart, feeling completely safe wrapped in his arms. He began to close his eyes, when a sudden thought entered his mind.

"Doug, what about Dorothy?" he asked suddenly, raising his head.

Doug opened his eyes at the question, looking seriously at his partner.

"I mean…you're not going to go back…are you?" he asked, fear beginning to fill him.

Doug pulled Tom closer, beginning to laugh. "Not gonna happen baby. It's you and me now."

" But how are you going to tell her. I mean, when?" Tom questioned.

"No time like the present." Doug replied, suddenly full of purpose, as he pulled himself from Tom and sat up on the edge of the bed. Tom gasped at the sudden chill and followed to wrap his arms around Doug's torso, resting his chin on his shoulder, seeking the heat that was radiating from his skin. Doug just smiled as he picked up the phone from Tom's nightstand and began to dial his house. Dorothy answered on the second ring.

"What?" she snapped groggily.

"Hey Dorothy." Doug replied.

She was suddenly wide awake. "Douglas, what the hell do you think you're doing. It's two o'clock in the morning. Where the hell are you? What gives you the right to stay out all night, making me worry about you. You know I hate being left alone in this shithole apartment all night alone. Answer me Doug, where the hell are you?" she screamed into the phone, making Doug pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Where else would I be? I'm at Tom's place."

"I don't believe you Doug. You're out drinking, or with some slut. Tell me the truth."

"Honestly, I'm at Tom's place." he said, trying not to giggle as slender fingers began to tickle his abdomen. He handed the phone to the man currently plastered against his back, nibbling on his earlobe. "Say hi Tommy." he commanded gently.

Tom pulled his lips away from Doug's skin. "Hi Dorothy." he said before returning his attentions to Doug's ear. Doug returned the receiver to his other ear and spoke into the line. "Believe me now?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay, fine, you're at Hanson's, but why? Why the hell didn't you come home?"

"Because you kicked me out, remember?"

Dorothy's voice turned sickly sweet. "Aw Dougie, you know I didn't mean it. You just made me so mad, I said some things I didn't mean. If you would just listen to me I wouldn't get like that."

"Ya know, I was thinking a lot about that tonight. About our fight. And I realized something."

Dorothy replied, the icy tone returning to her voice. "What? That I was right."

"No, that you're a bitch. That you have spent the last two years making my life a living hell, trying to change me into someone that I'm not. But guess what, It's not happening anymore. I am going to be myself and I don't really care what you think."

"Doug, what the hell has gotten into you. Are you drunk or something? Let me speak to Tom, he'll talk some sense into you."

"Actually, he's a little busy at the moment. That was the other reason I called. When I came over here tonight, I was expecting the usual, to bitch about you, crash out on the couch and come crawling back in the morning. But Tom and I got to talking, and I realized something. I don't love you anymore, I'm starting to doubt if I ever did. You treat me like shit, you don't appreciate me or anything I do for you. You control me and degrade me and insult me. But no more. I've found someone else, someone who loves me for who I am. And I love them. I have for years."

"Who is it?" Dorothy demanded, venom in her voice. "I'll kill them."

"Well actually, they're right here. Wanna talk to them?"

"Hell yes. Lemme talk to the slut." she demanded.

He handed to phone to Tom, who reluctantly pulled his lips away from the growing dark spot on Doug's neck. "Here baby, she wants to talk to the slut." Doug said, trying not to laugh. Tom put the phone to his ear, pinching Doug hard on the nipple for putting him into this situation. Doug just laughed harder.

"Hi Dorothy." Tom said sheepishly.

"Tom, get off the phone, I told Doug I wanted to talk to the slut." she demanded.

"Um, this is the slut speaking. You know, it's not really nice to call people names."

"Tom…wait…what…" she mumbled, realization slowly hitting her. "What the fu…."

Tom pulled the phone from his ear, escaping the sound of the insults being hurled at him through the line. He handed it back to Doug, whispering into his ear "Not nice.", before resuming his place at Doug's neck, giving a sharp bite to emphasize his displeasure. "Ouch." Doug exclaimed, placing the phone back to his ear. Dorothy was still screaming.

"What the fuck Douglas, you cheated on me with a fucking guy, with your fucking partner? That's fucking sick!" she ranted.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised Dorothy. You can't tell me that you're really shocked."

"I just can't fucking believe this. When you get home I swear to god…"

Doug cut her off mid-sentence. "Yeah, about that, I don't think I'm gonna be home for a few days. And when I do come back, to MY apartment, I want you gone. I want all of your crap out and your keys left on the table. I have had enough of your shit, and I've had enough of you. We're done."

"Doug, you son of a bit…"

Doug hung up the phone, with a sigh of relief. He smiled as Tom clutched him tighter and whispered in his ear. "That was kind of mean Doug."

Doug just laughed, not allowing himself to feel guilty. "Yeah, but it felt so good."

Doug spun around quickly, taking his new found lover into his arms. He kissed the man passionately, caressing his slender body. "Now where were we?"

The two men fell back into bed, pulling the covers over themselves. Doug drew Tom tighter, allowing the young man to lay his head back on his chest. The held each other in comfortable silence, contented by the feeling of skin on skin and the sounds of each others breathing. As Tom felt himself slowly drifting, he whispered into the darkness. "I love you Doug"

"I love you too Tommy." Doug whispered, gently kissing the top of Tom's head.

They drifted into a peaceful slumber, wrapped in each others arms, comforted by the knowledge of their new life. Together.

The End


End file.
